Gifts
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Some things mean so little, while others mean so much. FitzSimmons


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. in Agents of SHIELD. It all belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Gifts

It had all started that day, when they were supposed to give their gifts to each other. Fitz hadn't quite known what to give Simmons, so he had went to Skye for help, although she was pretty preoccupied with getting Ward something. She had suggested something cute, although Fitz had never really seen anything 'cute' that Simmons owned, he had trusted Skye.

Hence why he was currently in the lab bent over a table, working on his present to Simmons. Coulson didn't really allow pets on the Bus so he figured that maybe if he built Simmons a cat, then maybe that would be permitted.

 _Cats are cute… right?_

He once again questioned his gift to her. Although the cat didn't look that realistic to the real cats at pet shops, he still thought it looked pretty cute.

The silver made it look like it had shining fur; although he had tried to give it a texture he had quickly given up when it made the cat look worse than no texture. The bright green eyes, although the color could be changed by flipping a switch hidden under the cat's activation panel, shone like gems. He had tried to buy a cat collar that had gems on it but couldn't find any on the shelves before that day, so he figured he'd take her to look at them later.

 _I hope she likes it…_

He glanced down at the cat when it looked towards him. He had equipped it with motion sensors and activations features that it could react to if given a command or a certain action was made. He had made sure to write them down in a notebook so that Simmons knew which ones would activate which feature.

 _But what if she likes dogs instead of cats…_

He was still thinking over his decision and briefly wondered if he should make her a dog as well, when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He bent towards the cat, wanting to make sure the components would work.

"I thought I told you I had it covered Skye." He stated, knowing that his friend was just trying to help but he really didn't think that shopping for a gift meant that he would find one that he thought Simmons would like. Skye had dropped by multiple times that day as well as the previous night to make sure he had something.

"Now why would you think I was Skye?" He heard Simmons teasing voice come from behind him and he froze. He quickly turned around trying to cover the cat with his shadow, before he reached down to make sure it wouldn't jump away.

"Oh… h-hi Simmons. Um…" He briefly noted that she smiled when she noticed that he was flustered. "Skye just… she just dropped off her present to me a few minutes ago and wanted to make sure that I knew how it worked."

Fitz couldn't help but notice that Simmons had her hands behind her back, as if she too was concealing something.

"Oh… what did she get you then? If you don't mind me asking."

Fitz's brain froze at that one. What would Skye get him? She had yet to give anyone their gifts, maybe except Ward, and he had no idea what she could have gotten him.

"Uh… um… a…" He quickly glanced around the room, searching for anything that she could have gotten him. "She got me a pen!" He stated, and then realized his faulty thinking.

"A… pen?" He noticed the humor that danced through Simmons eyes at this and he tried not to laugh at the absurd notion. Skye would have gotten them something more… sciency than a pen.

"Yes… a pen." He stated, quickly grabbing the cat when it started to walk away, one of its many notions towards if you didn't play with it for a while. It clearly didn't like that because it let out a threatening hiss, but he kept his grip on it.

"What was that?" Simmons tried to peek behind him, but he moved the cat a bit out of sight.

"Nothing." He stated, trying to keep his grip on the angry cat, while trying to find the 'off' button.

"Nothing?" She questioned as the cat hissed again. She walked a bit closer, trying to see behind him. "Fitz did you bring an animal in here again?" He dodged her, moving the cat so it was off the table, the only thing keeping it from dropping to the ground was Fitz holding it up. The cat clearly didn't like that either as it began to dig its claws into Fitz's wrists.

"Uh… um… no… I mean yes… maybe?" He stated, not quite sure why had put metal claws on a cat now.

 _That's really painful…_

"Come on Fitz, what is it?" He tried to dodge her again but failed when she dodged the other way. Her eyes stilled on the cat clutching to Fitz's arms.

"Oh… what did you do now?" Fitz felt his face heat up from embarrassment. He quickly moved the cat back onto the table, with it finally releasing his arms now that it was back on solid ground, before moving aside to let Simmons.

"I-it was supposed to be your present." He watched as Simmons studied the cat curiously. "It's technically not a 'real' pet, so I thought Coulson would let you keep it on the Bus…" He trailed off, trying to gauge her reaction.

"You made this…?" She asked, still staring at the cat in wonder. He nodded before gesturing towards the cat.

"This is your companion, Simmons." He said to the cat, letting it know that Simmons was its 'master' now. The cat glanced at him curiously before walking up to Simmons and brushing against her. It started to purr and he saw Simmons' gaze soften before she picked the cat up, with it instantly curling into her hands.

"It's wonderful…" She let out a laugh when it licked her hand. "It's tongue is wet…" She glanced curiously up at Fitz and he laid that notebook down on the table.

"It's just water. There's an activation factor in its mouth that makes it activate when it 'licks' someone." She laughed a bit before setting the cat back down.

"Well now I feel like my gift is silly." He glanced at her, curious as to why she would think that. She quickly held out a small wrapped package.

"It's bought and Skye helped me pick it out." Fitz carefully took it, wondering what could be inside.

 _So that's why Skye insisted so much that I have a gift for her…_

He carefully began to pull back the paper, seeing a small box inside the wrapping paper. Curious, he opened the box and stared down at the small electronic device in the box.

"It's a watch. Skye mentioned that you didn't have one so…" She trailed off and Fitz could only stare down at the watch, with had a small monkey on the face of the watch with tiny monkey hands moving to keep time.

"I-if you don't like it, we can always take it back and find you another-"

"It's wonderful." He stated, feeling himself begin to get excited. He had never thought he really needed a watch before, but this one was special. Now he felt like he had a reason to pay attention to what time it was. He glanced up to see Simmons blushing a bit and he couldn't help but feel a light blush ignite on his face as well. This was broken when the cat walked up to Simmons, brushing against her before she picked it up and snuggled it against her, the cat purring in contentment.

"I-" _love you…_ He found himself wanting to but unable to say. Simmons looked over at him curiously, wondering what he was going to say. He shook his head before stating, "Never mind." She looked at him for a moment longer before coming to grab his hand and start to drag him towards what was considered the 'living room' of the Bus.

"We'd better go give the others their gifts as well."

It was at that that Fitz realized he forgot to get anyone else anything, too preoccupied with making Simmons' gift to notice until now.

* * *

 **So this is actually inspired by the mention of a watch in my other Agents of SHIELD fanfiction 'Just a Bit Strange". So if any of you were wondering how Fitz got his watch, then this is where. I'm really starting to love writing this pairing. :) Hopefully I'll get more ideas and you all will get more stories. Until next time!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
